Alyn Estermont
Tall, somewhat ugly and warscorn -- pale blue eyes like the sea and long dirty brown hair Biography Alyn Estermont was born to Ethan and Cassana Estermont, in the year 227 AC. He is known as a stubborn man who can hold a grudge, and appears as one scared by years at sea and war. He is the husband of Lady Alyssa Horpe and the father to Alys and Alberic Estermont. From a young age Alyn was bred for the sea, going on expansive sailing ventures with his father and brother. While his brother, Jonothor was bred for rule and ultimately disrespected the family by wedding himself to an Ironborn, Alyn would spend his life on his ship, travelling from port to port and engaging in more than his fair share of skirmishes. He would always make his way back home, partially due to his skills as a notable navigator. This would come at a cost, as one fateful voyage ended up with Alyn gaining a maimed leg Alyn had always been someone distant from his brother, feeling disgusted by the his act of wedding into House Goodbrother. He would serve his brother as required, leading their forces in the War of the Wicked and during the Defiance, earning some respect as a formidable commander among the rest of the Estermont family. Upon his brother's death in 275 AC, Alyn considered making a bid for the lordship himself, hoping to undo the damage that had been done to his house by associating with the Ironborn, which would likely be continued under his nephew, Arthur Estermont. Alyn eventually decided against this, praying that perhaps the gods would guide Arthur in the right direction. Unfortunately the gods did guide Arthur, but they were the wrong gods. When Alyn learned that his nephew had sworn to the Drowned God and to the Ironborn, he felt a rage grow in him that he hadn't felt for nearly a decade. Further failures, such as Lotus Port, and continued raids on his lands left him with a fury that would only grow. When Arthur disgraced his house by firing upon diplomats, only to be set aside and forced to the Wall, Alyn made his move. Alyn declared himself lord of Greenstone, over his niece, to much of the populous will. Much of Greenstone had been worshipping the Drowned God, and now he aimed to stop that. It would be a painful journey, and the division between family and religion would continue to tear apart House Estermont. Alyn knows that House Estermont is disgraced beyond repair, but he hopes that some shred of a reputation can be restored by the end. Timeline: * 227 AC: Born * 255 AC: Fights in the War of the Wicked * 270 AC: Fights in the Defiance * 276 AC: Fights in the Duel of Dragons * 275 AC: Jonothor dies, Arthur becomes Lord * 280 AC: Arthur secretly swears fealty to the Ironborn, and works to convert much of Greenstone to the Drowned God * 280 AC: Arthur is sentenced to the wall, Alyn becomes Lord over his niece. * 281 AC: Alyn fights and manuevers around politicking from his family, and those still worshipping the Drowned God. Family/NPCs * Jonothor Estermont (210-275) (m.)Allanys Estermont nee Goodbrother (221) ** Arthur Estermont (b. 257) -- Old PC sent to the Wall ** Stannis Estermont (259-276 AC) ** Cassana Estermont (b. 260) ** Durran Estermont (b. 262) ** Argella Estermont (b. 262) ** Catelyn Estermont (b. 264) * Alyn Estermont (227 AC) wed to Alyssa Horpe ** Alys Estermont (252 AC) wed to Barristan Selmy ** Alberic Estermont (260 AC), heir to Greenstone Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi Category:Knight